The Berry Patch
The Berry Patch is an episode in Season 2. Plot Caillou is excited. He's going to go strawberry picking with Clementine's family. While waiting for Clementine's family to pick him up, Caillou gets his bag ready. When they finally arrive, they ask Caillou if he's ready. It turns out he needs to use the bathroom and bring Teddy. Later, in the car, Caillou misses Daddy. He feels left out. Seeing how sad he is, Clementine's mom asks Billy and his sister to play with Caillou so he won't feel sad. Billy says they should play Yellow Car. "How do you play?" Caillou asks. Clementine explains to him that you must find a yellow car before anyone else and then you win. Caillou wins the first round; Clementine wins the second. Then, they finally arrive at the strawberry farm. Caillou though the strawberry farm looked like any other regular farm. He didn't see any strawberries just yet. The kids walk closer to the strawberries. Clementine's mom says to stay put; she needs to get baskets. Not listening, Billy and Clementine race each other across the farm. Caillou doesn't want to be left out of the game, so he races, too. Suddenly, Caillou trips and falls. He doesn't feel so much pain, but when Clementine and he sees how red his knee was, he starts crying. They both think Caillou scraped his knee! Clementine's mom rushes over to make sure Caillou is okay. Caillou becomes happy again once she shows Caillou that the red substance isn't blood, but strawberry juice! After that false alarm, Caillou and Clementine's family starts to pick strawberries. Caillou eats some, and then he counts how many he'll give to Mommy, Daddy, and Rosie. Clementine's mom, calls the kids to the picnic site. She says it's time for lunch, and they need a break. Clementine brags saying she has collected the most strawberries first. Billy says, "Okay, but did you find the biggest strawberry ever?" Clementine says one of her strawberries is quite big, but just to make sure, she asks Caillou if he has found the biggest strawberry. Bashfully, Caillou says he didn't finish picking his strawberries yet, so he wouldn't know. Billy holds an apple and covers most of it so it looks like a big strawberry. Caillou and Clementine soon see that he's just joking. "Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" says Clementine's mom. Everyone eats happily, except Caillou who is quite full after all the strawberries. After a while, Caillou becomes hungry again, so he eats well. Then, the kids head off to pick more strawberries. Soon, it's time to go home. Gallery Trivia * When Clementine's Mom drives to Caillou's House, Clementine is in the backseat on the left but once they leave Caillou is on left. *Doris, Gilbert, and Rosie are absent in this episode **this is one of the few episodes Rosie did not appear in. Although she is mentioned. Goofs * When Caillou is going strawberry picking with Clementine and her family, his collar is yellow instead of red. * When Caillou kisses Teddy, he is smiling, but then, he's frowning. * When Clementine's mom says "Okay?", Caillou is angry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes without Doris Category:Episodes without Gilbert Category:Episodes without Rosie